dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thanatos vs Vector
Thanatos vs Vector kid icarus vs sonic the hedgehog, 2 of these green guys but one is gonna have a permanent injury in the end (ringmaster with dark yellow hair, purple jacket, lime shirt, brown pants and black shoes) intro: ringmaster: ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my arena, where theirs no rules, no research, only bloodshed, i'm am ringmaster, your announcer, your host ''extraordinaire for this extravaganza, and let me welcome you to the exhibition!'' ringmaster: in today's match, their green, their mean in combat, but which one's superior, in this corner, we have the underworld clown, the god of death, thanatos, and in this corner, we have the high class detective, the leader of team chaotix, vector the crocodile! ringmaster: let's size up the compititon, thanatos is the up hand man of medusa, he's even called the god of death, he can fly, manipulate poison and somethimes death, he can turn into a foot, a dragon, a sword, etc, but he's not unkillable like that time pit and another time phosphora spelled his grave. ringmaster with a pit and phosphora doll and he chants "we did it" ringmaster: let's see what vector got, he is the leader of team chaotix and his a great detective but he's not defencless, vector can do sonic's spin dash, can run close to his speeds, can have elemental shields, vector can even use wisps to give him power and even bite his opponents down, but he's kinda a tough one like knuckles or omega. ringmaster wearing a knuckles wig and mocks his voice and says "i can to beat him" ringmaster: now it's time to see who gets the win, let the exhibition begin!!! battle: (theme: hades infernal theme kid icarus uprisng) hades: ha ha ha ha, this whole wish seed thing is working, and more souls for me. pandora: master hades, emergancy! hades: what is it!? pandora: about your plan, theirs this guys who calls themselves team chaotix and it's lead by vector the crocodile and they are trying to solve the wish seed case and i'll bust our plan. hades: so pitty pat ain't the only one, send thanatos! (theme: theme of vector sonic x) vector, charmy, and espio are trying to solve the case. vector: i wonder who sent that wish seed call? espio: could be some joker of something. charmy: i'm going to wish for anything i want! vector: we don't know if this thing is real or not!? then thanatos came to them. thanatos: hey there, can i tell you that the wish seed thing is private and everything? vector: look clown boy, o''nce we start a job, we finish the job, that's our policy, we're team chaotix! thanatos: looks like i'll stop you with force then! espio: i'll show you scrawny! vector: i'll get em espio. espio: ok, your the boss. (theme: boss fight 1 kid icarus uprising) thanatos tries to kick vector but he dodges and uppercuts thanatos and then throws with thanatos belly flopping vector and suddenly kicking him. thanatos: your weaker than a underworld slave! vector: come at me manchild! then vector spin dashes and then arial kicks him into the ground with thanatos turning into into a giant foot trying to step on vector but he keeps dodging it. thanatos: ever heard of athlete's foot? vector: yeah but it's gonna take more than a foot to stop m-. then the foot crushes vector but vector lifts it up and then chucks the foot into 3 buildings. thanatos: ouch, your gave me a boo boo. thanatos then shoots fire at vector but vector uses a fire shield to defend himself from the fire and then homing attacks thanatos 3 times with thanatos casting death into the shield and then kicks vector into the ground and starts flying towards him suddenly vector sees a cyan wisp and then grabs it turning into a lazer and goes through thanatos's arm, heart and then brain and destorys him permanently. vector: nobody messes with a detective buddy!'' VOTE: VECTOR: 68.7 THANATOS: 31.3 Category:Kid Icarus vs Sonic Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Animal vs Monster themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Season Premiere Category:DBXs with Ringmaster